Alexa Rocket
by SnapesPainfulMemories
Summary: Alexa was once a very rich girl, until her parents died while searching for her older brother Jamie. James of Team Rocket ran away from home when he was proposed to marry. He knew of his sister, but stayed on the run. one day, his best friend Jessie wants a sister, so they decide to adopt a girl.


My name's Alexa Hornsby. I'm 13 years old and I live in the Pallet Town Orphanage. I've lived here since I was seven.

I have my own room in the basement. There are seven other girls here, but Mrs. Ashley wants me to be by myself.

I'd been given a pokemon by my mom before she died. She gave me her first pokemon, Growlithe. I call him Lithy. He's my best friend.

Everyone thinks I'm weird cause I'm of age but haven't gone to train yet. To be honest, I'm not ready. Right now all I want is a family.

I lay in bed, cuddling into Lithy's fur as I listened to his snores. I sat up upon hearing a knock coming from the basement door.

"Alexa, get up here. And bring your pokemon. We have a potential adopter."

I groaned and stood, Lithy jumping down from the bed next to me. We both climbed up the stairs towards the front entrance. I stood in between Jazmyn and Amyre, the twins. Lithy sat on her hind legs right in front of me as we waited for the potential adopter.

None of the other residents at this orphanage had a pokemon. They hadn't had a chance to get theirs yet, what with schooling.

The only ones that had a mon were the matrons and I. Of course I never trained him. He was more of a best friend to me than anything.

Anyway, I watched as the front door opened, revealing a couple. The girl had really beautiful purplish hair, and the male had lavender hair to his shoulders. They both wore white shirts with a big red R on the front. In front of the two was a meowth. A meowth that.. Was walking like a human???

I stood silently as I waited for the couple to come near me. The male turned towards me and instantly jumped on excitement.

"Jessie. Jessie. Can we have her?" He asked, pointing at me. "Please? I'll take really good care of her. Please? She comes with a pokemon too."

The purple haired girl looked over at me as well and came to stand right in front of me. I felt intimidated by her, but I held my ground as she looked me up and down.

"What is your name, child?"

"A...Alexa, ma'am." I answered nervously. "This.. This is my Growlithe… Lithy."

"Hm… Want to join Team Rocket?"

I looked away as I thought of it. I'd always wanted to be part of Team Rocket since I was a kid.

"Yes."

"Great. Welcome to Team Rocket. I'm Jessica. This is James and our partner Meowth."

I was sent to my basement to back my things up. Took me Only a few minutes. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed my books and clothes in the bag, along with Lithy's foods and medicine.

James and Jessie met me at the porch. They each grabbed a hand and we walked down the porch as a family, with both Meowth and Lithy behind us.

"So how'd you end up here?" James asked.

"Well… my mom and dad went on a trip when I was seven years old… after my big brother ran away. He didn't want to marry his betrothed… mom have me their Growlithe… I don't know why.. But. Mommy and daddy died searching for him. Butler couldn't take care of me.. And even though I inherited everything, I was too young to own everything. Big brother still hasn't come home. Mommy said he'd stopped by once with a few friends, but ran away with his girlfriend. I miss big brother. I only met him once… when I was two."

"What was his name?" Jessie asked.

"Jamie."

James paled at this and looked down at me. "..I…y..you're my sister?" He stammered.

I nodded.

"I guess. Mommy said big brother didn't need to marry jerkabelle since he's already in love with someone. He gets his inheritance. This time no tricks."

James looked like he was trying to process all of this. He looked over at Jessie and jumped up and down with happiness. They kissed.

"Ew. Jamie.. Jessie.. Gross."

The two team rocket members looked down at me and smiled. What? I'm 3 feet tall for my age. I've always been short.

"C'mere, shortie," Jamie said, lifting me into his back. He took off running.

"James! Be careful with your sister!" Jessie yelled, chasing us.

"Growlithe…. Growl.." Lithy yelled out.

"Growlithe says to be caeful, James. Or yous gon answa ta his Ember." Meowth translated.

"Oh alright," James said as he set me back down on my feet.

"So… which one of you adopted me?" I asked asked as I say on a park bench.

Jessie looked up and raised a hand.

"I did."

"I don't have to call you mom, do I?" I asked.

"Heck no. I adopted you as my sister, Lexi. I know what it's like in that particular orphanage. I was raised there after my mom abandoned me there."

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Jessie. But no worries. We gotta stick together. Right, big brother?" I smiled up at Jamie, who was fiddling with a pokeball.

"Big brother?"

No response.

"Jameson Alexander! If you don't answer me right now-"

"Lexi… don't use my full name!" Jamie began whining until Jessie smacked his shoulder and told him to grow up.

My brother was such a drama queen.

"So.. What is the motto for this.. Team Rocket?" I asked.

Jessie and Jamie smirked at each other.

"Ready Jess?"

"Always, James."

Prepare for trouble

Make it double

Prepare for trouble

Make it double

James: To protect the world from devastation!

Jessie: To unite all peoples within our nation!

James: To denounce the evils of truth and law!

Jessie: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: That's right!

I clapped excitedly. I loved the motto.

I yawned and leaned into Lithy tiredly as I looked up at the sunset.

"Someone's tired," Jamie commented.

"No duh. I only get up at crack of dawn everyday to let Lithy out and do my chores." I pouted as my crankiness began showing. "speaking of, where are we gonna sleep?"

Jamie shrugged. "The manor should be a mile away…." He mumbled nervously. "Since you inherited everything… I guess we could stay there?"

I nodded.

"I forgot to mention, brother, I got your trust fund opened again. With all your allowances still intact. All one billion dollars are still there."

Jamie squealed with delight.

"I'm quitting Team Rocket!" He cried happily.

"But what about us?" Jessie pouted.

"Duh.. We're always gonna be a team, Jessie. Meowth too. As much as he annoys me, he's still our best friend." Jamie replied, taking Jessie's hand. "By the way, I want you to be my wife. Please?"


End file.
